Stay in Touch
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Nico and Anubis are off in the mountain range, arguing over Anubis' secret. Weeks later, a pissed off Nico shows up in the Twenty-First Nome demanding to speak to Walt. SLASH


**A/N:** So I'm dedicating this story to **SykoShadowRose**. They had reviewed one my other stories and we got to talking about Anubis/Nico. You have to admit, they're cute together! Also, before reading this story I recommend reading the Kane Chronicles first. It has MAJOR SPOILERS! THIS IS AN ALERT! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rick Riordan's Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But if I did… *cackle*

-()-

High above the normal altitude of hiking along a trail, two teens were at a stand off. Snow was all around them, temperatures very low. Surprisingly, it didn't bother either of them as they stood in their jeans and shirts. Honestly, they weren't even paying attention to their surroundings. They were too focused on each other.

The shorter of the two, glare the fiercest, slammed his sword into the ground beside him. A habit he had when arguing. A way to stop himself from injuring whoever he was arguing with, but this time he was pretty close of pulling the sword back out and attacking. "Why won't you tell me?!"

The older rolled his eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing Nico."

"Oh fuck you Anubis!"

"I think we've already covered that. Repeatedly."

Nico blushed but continued to glare at his boyfriend. "We are _not_ talking about that right now!"

"Why not?" questioned Anubis, stepping around one of the tombstones jutting out from the snow.

"You know exactly why. You and your distracting attractiveness and sinful- stay the fuck away from me Anubis. I'm still mad at you."

"At least you're not pissed anymore." But Anubis stopped coming closer.

Nico grabbed the hilt of his sword again. It wasn't to fight his older lover, even if the bastard deserved it (really deserved it), but as a reassurance. "Look," he began after a deep breath. "Can't you just explain it to me?"

The god stared. The temperamental italian had been the first in the thousands of years that Anubis has existed to ever effect him in such a way. At first he thought Sadie Kane was it, but Nico di Angelo was just something more. Maybe it was the way he was older than what he looked like, or how he was the child of Hades or maybe it was just the cute way he got angry? Like now. His nose wrinkled slightly in his anger, eyes burning similar to the fires in his father's domain, fissures slowly growing in the ground. If Anubis didn't have to explain what Nico was now calmly asking him about, maybe he would have already walked over and kissed his demigod. Not maybe, most definitely would have.

"It's not that simple Nico."

"Well _make_ it simple," stressed Nico. Gods was he sexy.

Anubis sighed before he began to explain just exactly why he wouldn't be able to meet with his little lover for a while. Explained the complex relationship he had with Walt Stone and Sadie Kane. Walt's condition. Sadie's feelings. Everything.

Once done, Nico stared at Anubis, wrapping his mind around at the sudden information. Seconds after comprehension dawned on Nico, Anubis braced himself for anything that could happen. A sword through the chest. Skeletons crawling out front he earth. Swallowed into the ground, a favorite of his little italian if he did so himself. Hell he was even ready for Nico to Shadow Travel away forever.

What he wasn't ready for was Nico walking over and hugging him.

"What-?"

"Just shut up," growled out Nico as he stood on his tip-toes and kissed him. Anubis never complained if Nico was the first to initiate contact. Wrapping his arms around the trim waist he pulled Nico closer, deepening the kiss with one swift move.

When they pulled apart, Anubis head snapped over to the left. Nico turned as well and together they watched the sun rise of the snow-covered mountaintops together.

Nico looked up at Anubis and asked, "Walt Stone, you say?"

-()-

Three days after Anubis and Walt joined together, Nico appeared in the middle of the Twenty-First Nome. Well actually he appeared standing on the breakfast table, during breakfast mind you, pissed off. Everyone was surprised at his sudden appearance and were unsure what to do. Anubis from his place in the Duat sighed. Not many people knew how to deal with a pissed Nico di Angelo. _Where the hell is Jackson?_

"Which one of you is Walt Stone?"

A blonde stood up, pulling her wand out and leveling it at Nico. "And who the hell are you?"

"I have no issue with you blondie."

"Blondie! _Ha-d-"_

Walt quickly pushed the wand away and stood up. He knew exactly who the teen on the table was. After talking so much with Anubis and sharing memories, he knew exactly. "You must be Nico?"

Nico nodded once before drawing his sword. That got everyone on edge. They shoved away from the table and drew their own choice of weapons.

Felix's penguins already began waddling by.

Carter stepped forward a little. "You know him Walt?"

"I-"

Nico speared the breakfast table, sword very easily stuck. Hands on his hips he demanded in a voice that he must have inherited from his father. "**Let me speak with him.**"

The change between Walt and Anubis was instant. Everyone felt the air around them shift as it became more morbid and tomb stones began to appear around them. Their guest wasn't deterred in the least. "What do you think you're doing Nico?"

"Oh don't you use that tone of voice with me! Why the hell did you leave without saying good-bye? You just tell me you're off to save some kid's life, no offense Walt, and you don't take the time to tell your boyfriend 'goodbye'? You are the most infuriating, self-centered, irresponsible jerk I have ever met!"

The Twenty-First Nome gasped as they for the first time heard of Anubis ever having a relationship with someone. they thought he was celibate but here he was with a boyfriend.

"Nico."

"So I traveled all the way here by myself just to tell you-"

"Nico."

"-can't believe I didn't listen to Percy when he said-"

"Nicolas!"

Nico stopped his rant and stared at the body his boyfriend was currently in control of. He could just barely see Anubis' actual body flickering around it. Anubis stepped forward and pulled him into his arms, ignoring the slight struggle Nico was putting up.

"I didn't have time to come say good-bye. We had to merge before I was able to find you and let you know. I do apologize for that."

Nico's eyes narrowed. "And what aren't you apologizing for?"

"For making you so mad, that you'd show up here and rant." Anubis leaned down and climbed frowning lips. Behind them, Sadie yelped at seeing her boyfriend, but not boyfriend, kissing some other boy. She wasn't sure if she should break them apart or leave them alone. Currently it was Anubis in control of Walt's body. But then again it was also Walt's body. Before she could make up her mind, the kiss broke apart at the sound of a wolf-whistle from above.

Again the Twenty- First Nome was surprised. There was a guy, late teens, with sea foam green eyes riding a black pegasus. He wore the same orange shirt as Nico.

"What do you want Jackson?" shouted Anubis.

"Nothing. Just taking in the view."

Nico's cheeks flushed, but he pulled himself away from Anubis. "I better go. Sorry to interrupt breakfast." He pulled his sword from out of the table before shadow-traveling into the seat behind Percy. "Stay in touch!" was shouted out before they flew away.

Sadie cleared her throat. "You got some explainin' to do."

-()-

**And there you have it! My first Anubis/Nico story. What's the short hand for that anyway? Anuco? Nibis? Well either way, here's my first one! Not sure if a second will come out. I'm in a bit of rut at the moment. Stories aren't coming to me as much as they used to (not that they were coming to me quickly to begin with). **

**So leave a review on the way out. It would be highly appreciated.**

**Thanks**


End file.
